deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Valentine VS Death the Kid
This is a What-If? Death Battle made by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Get ready for a gun slinging showdown! Will the son of Death himself, Death the Kid be able to bring down Final Fantasy's Gunslinger? Or will Vincent put Death the Kid to the grave? Interlude: Wiz: Guns- Boomstick: Move over, Wiz, you don't know what you're talking about here! ''' Wiz: Ugh... Gunslingers are notorious, but some are more deadly than the others. '''Boomstick: Like Death the Kid, the son of Death himself. Wiz: And Vincent Valentine, Final Fantasy's gunslinging badass. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to determine who would win a Death Battle. Vincent Valentine: (cue FF7 - Opening Theme ) Wiz: Thirty years prior to the events of Final Fantasy Seven, the group of scientists known as the Turks worked for the Shinra Electric Power Company. Boomstick: Among these scientists was the man known as Vincent Valentine. Wiz: The Turks normally did the dirty work for Shinra, kidnapping and murdering for them. Vincent had partaken in these events until one day. Boomstick: One day when the Turks were all like "Let's experiment on humans and make them absolute freaks of nature!" And unfortunately for Vincent, the woman he loved, Lucrecia, had fallen for the main man behind all of this. Doctor Hojo. But things got even worse when the scraggly bastard Hojo popped Lucrecia's cherry, causing her to become pregnant. Wiz: But what really pushed Vincent to his breaking point was when Hojo wanted to experiment on the fetus. So, Hojo, seeing an enraged Vincent about to kick his ass, went on the defensive. Boomstick: And shot him! And if that wasn't horrible enough, he survived, making him a damn medical playground for Hojo and Lucrecia. Like a game of operation, except the batteries dead. Wiz: They implanted strength enhancements and chaos-tainted Mako. Soon after, Vincent awakened, pissed off over what they had just done to him. Boomstick: So like anyone who starts their story off like Captain America, he decided to fall asleep for thirty years. Then Cloud came along and said "Hey, we hate Hojo too! Come with us so you can shoot him in the face!" And so Vincent followed. (cue FF7 - Cosmo Canyon ) (cue FF7 - Those Chosen by the Planet) (cue FF7 - Jenova Absolute ) (cue FF7 - Wutai ) (cue FF7 - Who... Are you? ) (cue FF7 - J-E-N-O-V-A ) (cue FF7 - The Great Warrior ) Death the Kid: (cue Soul Eater - Death City ) (cue Soul Eater - Psychedelic Souljam) (cue Soul Eater - Malleus Maleficarum) (cue Soul Eater - Spirit) (cue Soul Eater - Schlachtschiff) (cue Soul Eater - Konfrontation) (cue Soul Eater - My☆Star) Death Battle: Death City - 0600 Hours "This place isn't on the maps" a puzzled Cloud said to himself, looking around. "Maybe it's undiscovered?" asked Tifa. "Can't be, everything in the world has been explored!" yelled an angry Barret. "Well what if you go to that giant spikey palace place and ask where we are?" suggested Aerith before they all headed towards the building. All the citizens of the city who saw them scattered... ...and that wasn't good. The DWMA - 0630 Hours Death the Kid and his partners were up particularly early this morning and were getting ready for class when there was a loud knock on the door, so Kid answered it. "Yes?" he asked as he opened the door. The security guard quickly answered "All students must go to any near by classroom. There's a... disturbance." The security guard walked off to the next door while Kid shut his. "A disturbance?" asked a puzzled Patty Thompson. "Lets go check it out!" she said, quickly bolting down the hallway to the main entrance area. "Ugh..." Liz Thompson, Patty's sister, sighed and quickly ran after her while Death the Kid adjusted his suit and followed. Outside the DWMA - 0645 Hours Cloud and his team were fighting off security guards, thinking they were enemies trying to kill them for they were "trespassing". Cid grabbed one of the guys by the collar and huffed out a large puff of smoke in his face. "Where are we?!" he yelled into the man's face. "Y-You're at the DWMA!" he screeched in terror. "Alright, thank you for your kindness" Cid said before quickly stabbing through the guy with his spear. Yuffie gasped "Hey! We aren't supposed to kill them!". "Yeah well he was looking at me funny." Cid calmly said before facing the oncoming guards. At that moment, Patty burst through the door. "Hullo disturbance!" she said loudly with a smile. Liz rushed out and grabbed her by the hand. "Don't run away like that, get inside now!" she screamed. "Sowwy..." she moped, going back inside. "Red, now!" Cloud said as the red lion leaped at Liz and Patty to maul them when a boot slammed into Red's side, sending him keeling to the floor and limping away. Death the Kid stood there, facing the group. Liz and Patty quickly turned into their Weapon forms and leaped into Kid's hands where he held them pointed at the group. "Leave this place." he said calmly. "This is a school, why are you attacking the guards?" he asked. "Well..." said a man in a red cloak who was currently stepping forward from the back of the group. "They attacked us, we were simply trying to find out where we we-" the man explained, but was cut short by having to dodge a bullet that hit Aerith in the leg. "OW!" she said. "Cloud, take her away, I'll handle this kid." "Alright, Vincent" he said before he and the others carried Aerith off. This man in the red cloak was none other than Vincent Valentine. Vincent drew Quicksilver out of its holster and prepared to fire at Kid. "I don't need to fight you." the Son of Death said to his adversary, who was sensing Vincent's strength. "And I don't need to fight you but look where we are right now." "Touché" (cue Fight On!) FIGHT (cue Soul Eater - Bang! Bang! Bang! Gang! Have a nice dream) (cue Max Anarchy - Here We Go) (cue No More Heroes - We Are Finally Cowboys) (cue FF4 - Dreadful Fight) (cue RWBY - Die ) (cue FF7: AC - One Winged Angel) Results: Who are you rooting for? Vincent Valentine Death the Kid Who do you think will win? Vincent Valentine Death the Kid Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles